Blind
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Ranma was blinded in a fight with Ryoga, Afterwards everyone turns their backs on him. two years later, They find him onstage in a club.singing better than most Rock stars. new format. easier read
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Ranma or the song. They belong to their respectful owners.

64=8

Ranma fell to the ground hard, Blood dripped from his eyes. He stood up and tried to look for his opponent, but he couldn't. He could only see darkness, he was blind. Ranma used the umisenken and leveled the playing field. He could sense Ryoga's aura, but nothing good enough to use in a hand to hand fight. Ranma was getting angry and depressed. The two emotions were feeding off each other, Ranma did what he could, and he let loose with a massive blast. His sense followed Ryoga as he flew through the air. He dropped to a knee, "Damn," was all he said before he passed out.

Doctor Tofu frowned as he examined Ranma. Massive amount of bruising, several broken ribs, and severe eye trauma were just the top of the list. He knew Ranma would heal from the ribs and bruising, but the eye trauma he would never recover. At best Ranma could see some color and that's it. At worst, total blindness. This kind of news is devastating to normal people, but for a martial artist, it could shatter them. Ranma's life is based upon the art. Ranma regained consciousness, "Hey, where am I? How come I can't see?" he asked.

Tofu sighed, "Ranma, you're at my clinic. The reason you can't see is, your eyes were severely damaged. You are blind Ranma, there is no other way around it," he said.

Ranma hung his head, "Is there nothing that can be done? Surgery? Anything?" he asked.

Tofu looked away to avoid the lifeless look in Ranma's dead eyes. The once lively blue eyes were now a dull gray. "Given time, your eyes may heal to the point in which you can see and distinguish color. Surgery is not an option for your case. I'm sorry Ranma, there is little that can be done," he said.

Ranma reached out with his aura, he could feel some others in the room, "Well, what do you others have to say?" he asked.

Genma spoke up first, "It is all your fault you worthless son. A real martial artist could have blocked that!" he said.

Akane spoke next, and was the most devastating, "I finally have a good reason to dump you. How can you teach if you can't even see? You're a worthless piece of trash. I hate you,"

Cologne sighed, "I can't have my grand daughter marry a male who would have to depend on her for everything."

Nokoda was last to speak, and the most cold. "You are a failure; you are no longer a member of this family,"

Ranma felt like he got stabbed in the heart, "After all I've been through for you. The demons, rivals, abuse both physical and mental, all the times I rescued you; you tell me I'm worthless? You're wrong; you're the pieces of trash! None of you are worthy enough to spit-shine my ass! If I ever come across you again it will be too soon! One day, you'll need me and I'll turn my back on you!" he said as he called forth a battle aura that puts stars to shame.

The whole room felt the depressive and vengeful feelings. He dug deep, he let it all out. He leapt at them all in an unholy rage. He took out Cologne in one blow and snapped his mother's sword into pieces before he was rendered unconscious by Genma, "Too strong for your own good," he said.

Ranma awoke to the cold. His aura couldn't find anyone familiar, he was somewhere and he couldn't see. He had to find someone, anyone that recognized him! He wandered the streets, asking people for some help. He was shoved hard to the side. He stumbled into a lounge by accident. A young woman helped the blinded boy to his feet, "You alright cutie?" she asked.

Ranma sighed, "I'll be fine when Kami gives me my sight back. Can you help me find Dr. Tofu's clinic? It's in Nerima," he said.

The woman sighed, "Nerima? You're in Okinawa dear. I'm afraid you're very lost," she said.

Ranma sighed, "I guess it's no use, I'll just crawl in a hole somewhere and die like I should have last time I was in Okinawa," he said. (Neko-ken training.)

She frowned, "don't talk like that, you got a long life ahead of you,"

Ranma looked the other way, "Maybe if I could see, but now that I'm blind I can't do anything. What can a blind man do? I was raised to be a martial artist, but I need to see things coming if I'm going to fight," he said.

She was stunned; His life was centered on fighting? That meant that he might be able to other things, "Can you play bass guitar?" she asked.

Ranma thought back, "I can play lead or bass, why?"

She smiled, "Then you can play in my band, make somewhat of a living. I even have a spare room you can use," she said.

Ranma faced her, he thought about it hard. "Alright, but I don't have an instrument and I need a lot of work," he said

She smiled wider, "That is fine, and my name is Himeno Kansaki.

Ranma was lead by hand through town to a small apartment, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why his life had to be so chaotic. He prayed that maybe, this time it all wouldn't follow him here. This Himeno, she seemed like a good person. Her Aura was happy, but not as strong as he was use to detecting. He hoped she wasn't a mental case like all the girls he knew.

Himeno opened the door and lead him in; "Sorry about the mess," she said.

Ranma shrugged, "Like I could even tell,"

She laughed slightly, "Um, you hungry or something?"

"No thanks, just a glass of water and a bed for the moment. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, I can't just let someone like you just wander and starve. But why don't you open your eyes?"

"Don't really see a point to it. But if you want to look at my eyes, go ahead," he said as he cracked his eyes open.

She looked at Ranma's eyes; they had a vacant look to them. The irises were steel gray. She brushed a few strands of hair away, "They aren't so bad. Makes you look interesting," she said.

Ranma was confused, this person reminded him of Kasumi; he just wished he could see her face. He brought up a shaky hand; he reached out for her. He felt her soft hands grab his. She placed his and on her face. He felt the outline of her face. His hand brushed a scar, "what is this?" he asked.

"I got it a long time ago. I was in a car accident," she said.

He nodded and traced the scar, it wasn't a massive cut but he guessed it was noticeable. "I have worse, this thing ain't so bad." He said.

If Ranma could see, he would note her blush. She had never met a person before who wasn't put off by a scar. Ranma withdrew his hand. He stood there for a moment, "Um, where can I crash?" he asked.

She laughed and led him to a room that was almost empty. A futon was laid out in the corner. Ranma plopped down and removed his shirt. Her eyes took in his well toned body and his collections of scars. Ranma 'looked' over, "Something you need?" he asked.

She blushed, "No, I just forgot what I was going to tell you," she said.

Ranma turned, "How about where the restroom is,"

"Walk out the door, turn left, second door on the left, goodnight Ranma," she said as she closed the door.

Three weeks later

Ranma woke up around six o'clock. He stood up and shuffled his way to the door. He walked out of the room; He expanded his senses in search of his new found roommate. She was apparently waking up. He could see her outline in her aura. He smiled when he thought of using his aura to see things. He was stunned when he first did it; it was like seeing again. He blushed when he 'saw' Himeno. She was almost as tall as he was. She had long hair and a knock out figure. He walked out the house and began his standard training. His movements were fast and fierce. Himeno was stunned when she saw Ranma perform his aerial skills. She was stunned more when Ranma played lead guitar, he was just as good at both. She came outside and smiled as Ranma stopped and looked in her general direction. She had developed feelings for Ranma, but from the tales he had shared, he might not return them. Ranma could tell by her aura she was in love with him. However, he wasn't exactly eager to jump into a relationship. His focus was on going back to face Ryoga and returning the favor. He swore to never hold back ever again.

Ranma didn't know where he was going; Himeno said it was a surprise. The bus came to a stop and she led Ranma off the bus. They walked into a shop and his ears picked up the rock and roll. He was lead into a music shop. Ranma could make out the outline of many instruments. Himeno lead him to a stand that held a special guitar. Ranma could tell it was a Gibson special edition. "Himeno, is this the surprise you were talking about?" he asked.

She giggled, "Yep, This is yours now Ranma. It's black and red," she said. Ranma smiled.

He gave her a hug, it was the nicest thing anyone could have done for him. He paused for a moment, "What is the catch?" he asked.

She smiled, "You and me, dinner and dancing"

Ranma frowned, "Dancing? What is it with you and dancing?"

"Dancing is fun; I bet you're a great dancer."

Ranma smiled, "Fine you win," he said

Himeno led Ranma out to the dance floor. It was a slow song, Ranma gulped as she danced closely. Ranma smiled, 'a month ago I'd never had done this for anything. Either she's got me in a spell or…' he stopped, 'Yea, I am. I'm in love.' he thought. She looked at his with concern, "Are you ok Ranma?" she asked.

Ranma smiled wide, "Never better. I just realized something,"

"And what did you just realize?"

"That I'm falling for you,"

It felt like someone had stolen the very breath in her lungs, "you mean it?"

He smiled and leaned forward, "I mean it," he whispered.

The two sat down at their table, Himeno was practically glowing to everyone. Ranma watched as her aura shimmered in a golden glow. He looked at his own and it was doing the same. He smiled slightly, he was happy. He opened his eyes and looked at Himeno, "Your glowing," he said quietly.

She looked at him slightly confused, "I am?" she asked.

"I told you I can see auras, yours is glowing. It's like I can see you," he said.

He wasn't lying; the glow seemed to lend his new 'sight' some details. He could finally see her face for the first time. Emerald eyes and long red hair, her face was slightly similar to Kasumi's but still different the small scar seemed to enhance her looks. His mind couldn't put words to it, but he was grateful to what ever gods let him see her. He smiled and put his hand over hers, "From what I can tell, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he said.

Himeno blushed a deep crimson, "You're just saying that Ranma, I am not as beautiful as you say," she said.

Ranma smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "You're too hard on yourself,"

She sighed and gave up, "I know better than to try and argue with you," she said.

Dinner was quiet but the two just enjoyed being in each other's presence. She talked Ranma into riding on her Bike, a Harley. Ranma had a grin on his face the first time he rode. Ranma loved riding with her; it was something they could do together. The ride home was interesting because Ranma began to have a little more fun than usual. Himeno tried to concentrate but Ranma kept tracing patterns on her stomach. When she stopped at a stoplight she looked at the blind martial artist, he was content holding on and driving her nuts. She resigned to her torture, she heard about Ranma's past. She was happy that Ranma was secure enough to be the way he was.

A year later Ranma sat in his room recording some words. Himeno walked in as Ranma finished his line of thought. "Ranma, I got some people who want to start a band. They say they can here you play up here,"

"Huh? Oh ok, send them in Hi-chan,"

She motioned some people in and Ranma checked each one. Not a familiar aura in the group. Ranma listened to each. Ranma leaned their names. Ozzy was a laid back guy who took care of business. Shag was a wild guy with what seemed unlimited energy. Zed was quiet but was quick to throw in his ideas. Ranma agreed but asked only that they never ask about certain things. They agreed and became good friends

"Hey Ozzy, I have this song in my head, can you help me put it to paper?"

"No problem man, lay it on me,"

Ranma began say the words as they came to him. 'Oz man' suggested some changes and the song was written. Shag was happy; he was the drummer and Ranma had given him the beat. Zed listened to the recordings, got the feel for the music, and played with it a little. Ranma relaxed, "Man, it sounds great to really hear it all together,"

Shag grinned, "We could win the battle with this!"

"What battle?" Ranma perked up at the mention of battle.

"A battle of the bands, you know, music and special effects,"

"Sounds like a blast. Where do we sign up?"

Zed sighed, "We have a song, no name, and no special effects. How are we going to win let alone compete?"

Ranma smiled, "Leave it to me," he said.

Oz raised a soda, "No wonder they named you Ranma, you are like a wild horse. Ya never give up,"

Shag sat up, "There is a name, Wild stallions, catchy and the ladies might catch an implied meaning," he said with a lecherous smile.

Ranma sighed, "Sounded fine, except for the least part. Any objections?"

They all shook their heads; it was settled. The Wild Stallions would compete and win in two weeks.

Lights hit the stage as Ranma walked on. The band was right behind him. They took there places and the lights dimmed. The music began to play. Ranma snapped open his eyes as the music got going.

_You always reached out to me and helped me believe,_

_All those memories we shared, I will cherish every one of them,_

_For the truth of being is, there is a right way to live, and you've shown me,_

_So now you live alone, in the words of us all, you're a melody,_

_Because you stand here with me, (oh yea)_

_Because you stand here with me, (oh yea)_

Ranma's Battle aura had flared up as the music picked up but died when the tempo slowed.

_When it feels like you need, you helped me believe,_

_I'll give you everything I am, it just shows you what you've done fore me_

_In this life that we live, I hope I can give, love selfishly_

_I've learned the word is bigger than me; you're my daily dose of reality,_

_Because you stand here with me, (oh yea)_

_Because you stand here with me, (oh yea)_

_On and on we sing this song_

_Because you stand here with me, (oh yea)_

His Aura roared back to life as he played the solo. The crowd cheered as the aura shifted colors as Ranma played. Blues and greens and all sort of colors seemed to filter through the light, all his anger, his depression, and the rest of his memories of his old life seemed to be chased away as he began to focus on the here and now. Something happened, as he forgot his questions of who he was, and what he was, the curse left him. In a single brilliant flash he was free. His aura blazed brighter as thoughts of his new found love came to mind. It settled to its golden hue as memories of his new life flashed in his mind as it basked the stage and audience in its radiant light.

_On and on we sing_

_On and on we sing_

_On and on we sing_

_On and on we sing this song_

_Because you stand here with me,_

The music ended and the crowd was screaming their head off. Ranma breathed heavily, but never felt so alive. He was Ranma; nothing could take that away from him, only add to it. Ranma's crew grinned as the crowd wanted more. They took home the prize, five million yen.

A year later, Ranma and Himeno had opened a club in Tokyo.

"Good evening all you lovely people, I'm Himeno and this is the Grand opening of the Raging Lion! Tonight is also the debut of the house band and winner if the battle of the bands in Okinawa, the Wild Stallions!" She said on stage.

The whole room cheered as the band took the stage. Ranma had heightened his ability to sense auras to the point where he could practically see. He didn't walk into walls or trip over footstools. He didn't look the same as he did. His normally long black hair was short and spiky. His Chinese clothes were replaced by a black T shirt that showed off his muscles and black jeans. A pair of black mirrored shades covered his scarred eyes. He had a well kept goat-tee which made him look older. He could feel familiar energies. THEY were out in the crowd. He smiled and told the band what songs. "Hey everybody, this first one was one of my first songs I ever wrote. Enjoy it," he said.

All his feeling poured into his words. His memories swirled around all his fights with his rivals. His Aura simmered around him as the music played, giving him an eerie red glow.

_We're face to face; loyalty is what I need to see from you._

_Your insecure, I can see the fear that breeds in your heart,_

_Where will you run, where will you hide? I can see the blood drip from your eyes._

_Who will survive? Let's get it on and we'll find…_

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul travel on. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_Immortal_

Ryoga and the others had an odd sense of Déjà vu. As if the song was thrown at them. The old rivals looked at each other, "Ranma?" they asked in unison.

_Immortal_

_I need the rush; there is nowhere you can hide before you die_

_Why won't you face me? I can see the fear that's in your eyes,_

_Where will you run, where will you hide? I can see the blood drip from your eyes._

_Who will survive? Let's get it on and we'll find…_

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul travel on. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul travel on. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_Where will you run, where will you hide?_

The fiancé brigade seemed confused why they felt like they knew the singer. He just seemed familiar.

_Where will you run, where will you hide?_

_Let's find…_

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul travel on. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul travel on. You can't kill me; I'm immortal_

The whole group looked around; the crowd loved it as the song was winding down. They didn't know why they felt so uncomfortable

_You can't kill me; immortal_

_You can't kill me; immortal_

_You can't kill me; immortal_

_You can't kill me_

The song came to an end and the crowd screamed their heads off. Ranma smiled and grabbed the microphone, "Thanks all, I'll introduce us all. On the drums we got Shag, back up is Zed, bass is Ozzy and my name is Ranma! These guys are single but I'm spoken for, sorry ladies. We're going to play a few more songs so kick back and enjoy!" he said.

The crew was in shock! Ranma was still alive and had a good life while they struggled to make ends meat. When Ranma left, so did their luck. Ranma went on to play 'Down with the Sickness', which stunned Nokoda. The fiancées felt ashamed when he sung 'In the End'. The old masters felt uncomfortable with 'Head Strong', especially Cologne. The Stallions rapped up with 'Last Resort', which was a slap in the face to them all. The band said good night as the stereo took over. Genma slowly followed after the band.

Ranma sat in the practice room. The band was energetic about their big opening night. Ranma lost his smile as he spun into a round house. Genma was struck and flew into a wall, "I knew you were there Saotome. What do you want?" he said coldly.

Genma sat up wondering how Ranma knew he was there. Ranma grabbed a soda and sat down, "Make it quick and get out," he said.

"I've been looking for you! I'm here to bring you back home," he lied.

Ranma laughed, "Please Genma, I'm blind, not stupid. You just want money or free drinks," he said

Genma began to sweat, "Your mother misses you," he lied again.

Ranma's brow twitched, "Bullshit, She said I wasn't a member of the family, strike two panda-man," he said.

The band watched with interest as Genma paled. Himeno placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Let's just get it over with. You wanted to cuss them all out for a while now. Now here is your chance," she said.

Ranma turned to her, "Your right as always, Ok Genma, lead the way. However, if even one of those nut cases touches Himeno, the band, or me I'll beat them like a red headed stepchild. Got that?" he asked. Genma nodded and went ahead.

Ranma walked at the head of the group to the corner table of the club. Ranma frowned as he picked up on their auras. He could feel their gazes and glares on him. He stood there, "You wanted to see me?" he said with a lot of venom.

"Look guys it's the pervert and his new friends," Akane said.

Ranma showed no emotion, "State your business, then get out of here," he said coldly.

"We want you to come back," Soun said.

"Why should I?"

"We, need you," Nokoda said.

Ranma smiled slightly, "Really, that is very interesting. Let me think, NO," he said.

Nokoda frowned, "Your acting like a spoiled brat. No child of mine will…"

"First off, you never raised me, hell you don't even know me. Second, you said and I quote; 'You are a failure; you are no longer a member of this family,' end quote. Lastly, I told you this would happen," he said.

Nabiki sat up, she was about to speak until she was cut off, "Don't even start Nabiki; there is no chance you could blackmail me into coming back. I despise most everyone here. Kasumi being the exception," he said.

Ukyo frowned, "Ran-chan, won't you please come back to me? I didn't turn my back on you, I didn't know you were sent away until the next day," she said sweetly.

Himeno frowned, "You must be Ukyo, you can forget about it sister. Ranma is happy with his new life away from all of you," she said.

Ranma smiled, "It's true, without all of you breaking my train of thought every five minutes I finished high school with higher marks then anybody else. I was able to pursue my music and even fell in love on my own. As far as I'm concerned, you are all dead,"

The statement slammed hard with everyone at the table, Kasumi looked at Ranma, "Ranma, would you mind if I stayed with you? I want to do the same as you," she said. Ranma looked over at Himeno, "She is a good person and we do have a spare room," he said

Himeno nodded, "Ozzy can take her there. Three is hard to fit on our bike," she said.

Ranma looked at the rest of them; his dead eyes fell upon Ryoga, "Ah, the pig. How is life living as Akane's pet?" he asked.

Ryoga smiled, "It could be better, how is life being blinder than Mousse?"

Ranma smiled, "Least I can tell people apart."

"True, but at least I don't switch gender,"

Ranma had a feral grin, 'let's see if I can goad him still' "funny thing, neither do I. I don't switch anymore, bacon breath. So you can sit down and rotate," he turned to the band, "Let's head out guys,"

"Saotome, you will tell me how you uncursed yourself!"

Ranma lowered his glasses, "And what is in it for me?"

Ryoga shuttered at those eyes, "Who said you can beat me?"

"I have not stopped training; I have just kept on improving. What about you?"

Ryoga growled and followed him outside. The audience followed and soon they were in the park across the street. Ranma stretched and took a stance. Ryoga charged in and Ranma used the Amiguriken. Ryoga was knocked back. The lost boy stood and growled. He charged in again. Ranma gathered energy into his fist, "I've been saving this one for you pork breath, Omni cannon," light erupted from his hand, "Fire!"

Ryoga brought up his hands to block, but it was a continuous stream of energy. Ryoga blocked for a moment before it overcame his defenses. Ryoga was caught by the beam and slammed into a tree before the blast ended. Ryoga gasped at the pain, all but five ribs were cracked or broken. Ranma stood over Ryoga, "You always said you had seen hell, try living without sight." He picked up Ryoga, "You caused me the most pain. But, I also owe you my gratitude, for getting me out of all that chaos. I won't kill or blind you so just enjoy the ride," he said.

He hurled Ryoga into the air and unleashed another Omni Cannon. Ryoga was riding the beam across the sky. He turned to the group, "Anybody else?" he asked. Happosai stepped forward, "Ranma, I declare you the superior fighter and pass on my title," he said.

Ranma smiled as Himeno walked up to him, "You had all that power, and you never once fought back like that?" she asked.

Ranma sighed, "I kept holding back to gauge my opponent. I know now that I should have just flat out stomped them," he lean in close and whispered, "I can't use anymore power, can you guide me back to the bike so we can go?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him, "Sure, I want to go home too,"

The wrecking crew was in shock, Ryoga was just beat like a rag doll and Happosai declared Ranma the Grand master? Then it hit them, they were holding him back. He left and improved greatly. Ranma was better off without them. Nokoda walked up to her son. Ranma looked at his approaching mother. "I see that you are better off without us. For what it is worth, I'm sorry for how I acted Ranma," she said.

Ranma shrugged, "it's alright, I forgive some of you, some it will take longer," he said

That statement in itself was an insult, Ranma never held a grudge against anyone. The night ended with no more conflict. The band cheered Ranma for 'kicking the snot' out of Ryoga. Ranma held on tight as the bike took off for their new home 'Finally, I feel better,' he thought.

That night Ranma sat in the dinning room listening to Kasumi's stories of what happened to everyone when he was stranded in Okinawa. Ryoga was adopted by Genma and he was engaged to Akane. Nabiki married and divorced Kuno and was now rich. Shampoo was still looking for him! She was actually in love with him. She was even speaking perfect Japanese. Too bad, she acts like Mousse. Ironic, isn't it? Ranma smiled, "Hey Hi-chan, want to head out for lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

She looked around the corner, "Depends on where we're eating,"

"I know this great place for some good Chinese, how bout it?"

"Is this a joke? I know you hate eating out, what is going on?" she asked.

Ranma laughed, "Ok, you caught me, I'm going to speak with someone who works there," he said

Kasumi just sighed; he was always getting into trouble. She continued her story and Ranma listened. Ranma looked focused and motioned her to continue. Akane still didn't know Ryoga was her pet pig, Ranma busted out with laughter. Ranma had some evil thoughts fluttering around his head. Ranma sat up and began to tell his two year tale of his stay in Okinawa. Kasumi realized how much Ranma was forced to grow up. She smiled when Ranma told her about his trick to not stumble everywhere. Ranma gave her the grand tour of the small home. The house had two bedrooms and two bathroom; large back yard and porch. Her mind stopped, she was staying in one bedroom so that meant Ranma was in Himeno's room. "Ranma, are you married to her?" she asked.

Ranma turned to Kasumi, "Keep this a secret, but I'm going to propose here soon. Don't tell a soul, ok?" he asked in a whisper.

Kasumi smiled and nodded. She followed Ranma back to the table where dinner was waiting. Ranma at down and began to eat at a normal pace. Kasumi marveled at how Ranma had changed so much.

Noon rolled in with the lunch rush at the Nekohaten. Shampoo watched as the customers walked in. One caught her eye; He had short spiky black hair. He was in a black t-shirt and blue jeans that did nothing to hide his physique. His eyes were hidden by a pair of mirrored sunglasses. He had a well kept goat-tee that seemed fitting. She felt drawn to this man for some odd reason. He smiled, "Hey Shampoo, long time no see," he said.

Shampoo felt her heart jump to her throat; it was Ranma! Her Arien had returned, better than ever. She walked over to him; his aura was the same. His features sharper; less boyish as they once were. He gave that all too familiar grin. She smiled and latched on to him, "Ranma! You're finally back!" she cried.

He had a pleading look, "Would you please let go Shampoo, a lot has changed and so have I. The old ghoul said the marriage thing was off before I knocked her out. I am not your Arien," he said.

She let go, "What's wrong Ranma? Why did you leave? Did you hate me that much?" she asked.

Ranma felt bad, she thought that he hated her. Ranma didn't hate her; he didn't love her either. "I don't hate you, let's sit down and I'll explain everything," he said. Shampoo lead Ranma to a table and Himeno followed. They all sat down and Ranma took a deep breath, "Ok, Two years ago I fought with Ryoga and something happened," he removed his glasses, "I was blinded. I beat him, but I lost my actual sight for good. I was hurt so they took me to see Tofu. He said I'd Recover but I would never see again. Everyone turned their backs on me. I was dumped, disowned, and stabbed in the back. I was in a rage, I leapt at them and I knocked out the old ghoul. Someone knocked me out and they dumped me in Okinawa. I met Himeno here and she took me in," he explained.

Shampoo was angry with Ryoga; he blinded Ranma. She was livid at Ku Lon, for canceling the engagement. She was jealous at Himeno because she was living with her Ranma. "So, why are you in Nerima? Just visiting everyone?"

"Actually I am co-owner of the Raging Lion and singer of the band. I live nearby, if you want to visit. I guess in a way, I am visiting friends," he said.

Shampoo looked at his eyes; they were damaged beyond hope. Somehow, he was looking her dead in the eye. He also navigated the crowd as if it was nothing. Something wasn't adding up. "How can you move around without a guide leading you?" she asked.

"You can sense auras like I can; I just found a way to use it to see. I can't read or see pictures. You try hard enough you can see that my aura is filling the entire room," he said.

Shampoo strained her sense, it felt like Ranma was everywhere in the room! However, he was directly in front of her. It was throwing her off. He was casting his aura without making it visible. Ranma had advanced beyond what any of them could even hope to achieve in a decade. "Where is Mousse?"

Ranma saw Mousse, "Hey duck boy, how ya been?"

Mousse instantly whipped around to see Ranma, "Saotome? What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch and speaking with friends," he said.

"Good, just make sure not to try and steal my love from me,"

"Mu Tzu, you need to snap out of your daydream,"

Mousse paused, "What daydream? Shampoo loves me!"

Ranma walked up to him, "Look man, I have worse eyesight than you now and I can see she doesn't love you. Maybe if you weren't so possessive,"

Mousse sighed, "I tried to just say hello and chat but she booted me in the head!"

"Try ignoring her, _IF_ she comes after you, congrats. If she does nothing, well, look for another girl. Just give it time," Ranma said.

Himeno frowned, "Don't start handing out advice about relationships Mr. four fiancées,"

"Hey now, I don't insult your problems, do I need to start?"

Mousse was shocked, "Ranma Saotome, the king of insults, refuses to insult you? Why are you so special?"

Ranma chuckled, "Himeno never treated me like a prize to be won. As far as I'm concerned, she is the best thing for me. Why would I treat her like I did the others? I knew the girls were just out for something, but I was falling for Akane. But she screwed that up,"

Mousse nodded, "I hear that, I still don't see what you saw in her. She constantly beat you for no reason and you just came back for more. Sometimes I think you enjoyed getting hit with a mallet. Why was she so special?"

Ranma turned away; he seemed to ponder the question. His steel eyes seemed to glaze over, "She was a tomboy, and I pointed that out many times. She would treat me like crap, but she would smile and treat me nicely. She wasn't like the others, she wasn't after me. I guess it was those moments that drew me to her," he said quietly.

The trio was silent for a moment, letting the words soak in. Ranma began to walk to the door, "Himeno, let's head home, I feel like a nap,"

Ranma rested against Himeno; he loved doing this. She did too, and she admitted it. The rides were always quiet; they enjoyed just riding with each other. The bike came to a stop in front of their place. Ranma didn't care as long he had a back yard to practice and Himeno. He walked up the stairs with Himeno, "Another long day, I'm going to take a nap, care to join me?"

Himeno looked at her watch; they had four hours before they needed to be at the club. She kisses Ranma on the cheek, "Maybe after the club closes, I don't want you driving while I'm half asleep."

Ranma smiled, He drove once and it freaked her out. Ranma walked to the couch and collapsed. He dropped his aura; pure darkness enveloped him. He was about to pass out until he heard a familiar sound of a piglet. He leapt up and honed in on the sounds. He found Ryoga and Himeno, "Himeno, put the piglet down,"

"I found him wandering around, isn't it cute?"

"That piglet is Ryoga!"

She dropped it like a bad habit, "I was going to keep it for a pet too," she said.

Ranma picked up the piglet, "I don't want to find you around here. Next time, I'm having pork chops, got that?"

Ryoga nodded furiously. The piglet held a sign that read 'Even if you don't deserve a woman like her'. Ranma sighed, "I can't read the sign Ryoga, but it is probably a challenge or saying I don't deserve Himeno," he said.

She Read the sign and laughed, "You know him to well. He says I'm too good for you. He is the guy you blasted outside the club right?"

Ranma nodded and walked to the window, "Later piggy," he said as he hurled the pig out the window.

He crashed on the couch again. Kasumi smiled and tossed a blanket over him. Himeno walked over and smiled, "He looks happy," Kasumi said.

"He would wake up screaming sometimes and cry out. After a while, he calmed down and now he sleeps peacefully. He told me about his life back at your old home and the training trips,"

Kasumi nodded, "At first, he was strange and I didn't know what to think. However, he is like a little brother to me. You take care of him,"

Himeno nodded, "I don't think I could do anything to hurt him,"

The Raging Lion was full that night. The club was a success. Ranma felt Akane near the bar. He took the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a special treat! We have Himeno on the microphone!"

Himeno walked onto the stage as music began to play. The melody was slow and haunting.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb,_

_Without a soul, the spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and bring it back home,_

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Save her!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

Akane was entranced by the song. Himeno's red hair was back in a long ponytail. Her long white dress flowed and gave her an ethereal look. Her emerald eyes glittered with emotions.

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone_

_Save he_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me,_

_Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life,_

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save her!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

The crowd was mesmerized by Ranma and Himeno; the song touched everyone.

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone_

_Save her)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie there is nothing inside_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love,_

_Only you are the life among the dead,_

_On the inside, I can't believe I couldn't see, that deep in the dark_

_That you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Not to open my eyes to everything,_

_Without thought, without a voice, without a soul,_

_Don't let me die here,_

_Must be something more!_

_Bring me to life!_

The crowd was going crazy; they loved it. Himeno was smiling, "Thanks everyone! I guess I might have to do this again!" she said.

The club listened as the band played. Himeno went to work behind the bar. Handing outs drinks. Akane glared at her, "You can sing alright, but other than that, I see nothing special. What makes you special to him?" she asked.

Himeno smiled, "Unlike the people he knew, I didn't leave him to rot. I took him in and he has stayed with me since then. I heard how you all turned your backs on him. You disgust me the was you treated him,"

Akane didn't even flinch, "He'll treat you like trash, just wait. He gets his sight back and he'll be off training and fighting things. He will never change,"

Himeno glared, "Did he ever say that he loved you? Was he willing to just sit and hold you? Did you ever comfort him when he woke up screaming at night? I doubt it. Leave the club or I'll remove you myself," she said.

Akane was furious. She was threatening her! She didn't believe Ranma could show affection. She took it like a bad joke until Ranma walked up behind Himeno and wrapped his arms around her, "What is going on here? I can pick up the fury from the stage. Oh, it's just Akane,"

Akane was stunned, Ranma was holding that other girl like it was nothing. "I wanted to see some entertainment and I see you hanging of this girl. I guess you are in love,"

Ranma smiled, "Yea, I am in love. From what I could pick up, you and Ryoga seem close," he said.

Himeno smiled as Akane looked down, "When you left, Genma adopted Ryoga and made us marry,"

Ranma shrugged, "Oh well, that is your issue. You got a problem with the marriage, get a divorce,"

Akane glared, "I can't! Father gets all hyped up about family honor,"

Ranma sighed, "I am not going to help you but all I can say is which is more important? Your father's sense of honor or your happiness,"

Akane nodded and stared in her drink, "I guess I missed out big time. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did,"

Ranma nodded, "I guess its ok, you know I can't hold a grudge easily,"

Akane left as the club closed. Ranma was a saint and few knew it. He was too good for this place but he stayed. Himeno thanked what ever Kami sent Ranma her way. Ranma put his Gibson in its case and strapped it to his back. He took his spot on the Harley. She smiled and started it up and they both took off. The bike stopped at a light and Ranma decided to make his move, He reached into his hidden pocket (See hidden Weapons tech.) and pulled out a small box. He got her attention and opened the box, he suddenly found he couldn't breath; she was hugging to tight. He smiled and pried her off, "We'll talk at home," he said with a smile.

The door opened to an ecstatic Himeno and a smiling Ranma. Kasumi was confused until she saw the ring. Ranma set his Gibson down, turned to the girls, "Well, yes or no?" he asked with a smile.

Himeno giggled slightly, "Of course Ranma,"

Ranma smiled and sat down. His senses keyed in on Himeno, He could almost see her in a way. He could make out he outline and some facial features and clothing. He traced her movements through the house. He relaxed his senses when he got up, "Hey, Kasumi, would you mind helping me find my tape with my music ideas? I can't seem to find it,"

Kasumi saw Ranma fiddling with some cassettes, "Himeno said if you want that tape, you had to get it from her,"

Ranma paled, "Was she smiling or did she have a straight face?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, "Smiling, why?"

He relaxed, "Because she likes to mess with me like this. If she was smiling, then I know she has plans for me,"

He made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. Had he the ability to see, he would develop a nosebleed. She was in the middle of dressing. She developed a slight blush. Ranma might not be able to see, but he was still able to read peoples emotions and she could swear her mind. He sat down on the bed, "Kasumi said you ran off with my practice tape,"

She finished putting on her pajamas, "And if I did?"

"What do I have to do to get it back?"

She sat next to him, "Well, let's see, I've got a wild horse in my bedroom all to my self. I wonder how many others have had you at their mercy,"

"You would be the first," he said avoiding her gaze.

Himeno leaned on his shoulder, "I won't bite, unless you ask,"

Ranma gulped, "Huh?" was his great response.

Himeno giggled, "Your fun to tease, you want your tape, come and get it," she said.

Ranma smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

Himeno knew he couldn't resist a challenge, "I challenge you Ranma to come and get your tape from me,"

Ranma obeyed and soon had pinned her. Ranma blushed at the situation. Himeno was loving it, "What it the matter Ranma, scared of little old me?"

Ranma shook his head, "I am afraid of nothing, I'm just not use to this,"

Himeno smiled softly, "I understand, here, have your tape back,"

Ranma nodded and took the tape quickly and ran out, he turned around and gave her a quick kiss than ran to his room.

His Room was nothing but a place to practice his music. He as given a tape recorder to 'write down' his musical musings but had only one tape. He idly plucked a few chords, "The music and words are there, I need only to get at it. That little adventure with Himeno made me lose my concentration!"

He cursed himself for losing his train of thought. He calmed and probed his mind for the lost music; he hit the record button then his hands began to move on instinct. Music began to pour without the slightest bit of pause. Kasumi and Himeno crept in and listened to the eerie melody


	2. 2

His music stopped and he pressed stop. Kasumi smiled and clapped. Ranma sat up and looked over, "Another free show, I swear Kasumi, I'm going to have to start charging you,"

She laughed, "Very funny, how about I help you out?"

"And how would you do that?"

"I can play the drums a little, you can have a beat to work with,"

Ranma paled slightly, "You ask Shag before you go messing with his stuff,"

Kasumi just shrugged, "Oh well,"

Ranma set the guitar down and turned to the window. He did this often, he missed stargazing. "Hey Kasumi, Are the stars shining yet?"

Kasumi looked out the window, the stars were out with the full moon. She turned around and told Ranma. He got up and walked towards Himeno. She was startled when Ranma pulled her into a sudden hug, "Hey Hi-chan, want to do something with me?"

She leaned in, "What is it Ranma?"

He smiled, "Come outside and stargaze with me, I need someone out there to tell me if there are any shooting stars,"

She giggled, "What is it with you and the evening sky,"

He laughed lightly in her hair, "I use to spend a lot of time on a roof. Have many memories of watching the sunrise. How bout it?"

Himeno melted into the embrace, "Sounds like fun,"

On the roof, Ranma and Himeno looked up at the stars. Ranma let the night wind dance around him. Himeno was asleep in his arms. Soon he joined her.

Dream

Ranma listened as the band played the music. He waited for his part to jump in with the vocals. The guitar played it's melody as the drums started there part. Ranma counted the beats and jumped in as the tempo jumped

_Away_

_I see it's going down_

_Today_

_Hoping in time_

_We'll bury all this pain_

_We'll awake something inside_

Ranma grabbed the microphone as the chorus began. His eyes glowed as red energy burned from them and poured down his face like tears of blood

_We pushed a button far_

_Inside we stare _

_Our hearts have BEEN REBORN_

_Why, I know_

_Feels like I've lost everything _

_That I've known_

_I cannot survive _

_Alone_

_Feels like I've lost_

_Everything I've known_

The music slowed as the glow faded. Ranma reined the swirling hurricane that threatened to escape.

_Our lives_

_Were good in every way_

_Too late_

_Time after time_

_Our love just turned to hate_

_But we stick by_

_Each others side_

The energy flared back followed by a sickly green aura. The band seemed to do the same.

_We pushed a button far_

_Inside we stare _

_Our hearts have BEEN REBORN_

_Why I know_

_Feels like I've lost everything _

_That I've known_

_I cannot survive _

_Alone_

_Feels like I've lost_

_Everything I've known_

Ranma forced the power back down. His body was still bathed in the green light as the next verse started. He got in close as he spoke into the microphone.

_I keep holding on_

_I fear I'm going to be alone_

_Every time we fight_

_It feels so right_

_I feel so enslaved_

_By my pride_

_Can we meet again?_

He let the energy loose as his throat became dry. He looked something akin to a demon and the words and feelings flowed.

_We pushed a button far_

_Inside we stare _

_Our hearts have BEEN REBORN_

_Why I know_

_Feels like I've lost everything _

_That I've known_

_I cannot survive _

_Alone_

_Feels like I've lost_

_Everything I've known _

End Dream

Ranma awoke, "What a performance, I have to record that!"


	3. 3

Disclaimers:

Immortal is by… I forget, but I don't own it. I got off Deadly alliance. Don't own that either.

Everything I've known is a song by Korn. Not mine

Just Like You is a song By Three Days Grace. I don't know it.

Ranma and the band finished playing the song from Ranma's dream. The crowd was wild for it. He turned to the band, "Let's wrap it up after this song. How about Just Like You?"

One blinked, "Isn't that one song you wrote in a major funk?"

Two shrugged, "Fine with me, But I feel like wrapping up now,"

Three shook his head, "Last song of the night. I hate to just drop off here,"

Ranma nodded, "Then we play," He turned towards the crowd, "Ok people, this is the last song of the night. I wrote this one a way back when. It's called Just Like You,"

The music slammed to life as the drums and guitars produced their rhythms. Ranma gained an almost feral look as he began to sing. Memories of people came to his mind

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

Ranma came close to the microphone as the chorus began. Light shone from behind his mirrored shades as his chi flowed.

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

More people crept to his mind and he continued. People cheered as the rhythmic

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

The music faded as the song came to the end. Ranma reigned in his chi and smiled. The crowd was cheering the band. Himeno hid something; Ranma couldn't tell what it was. Being blind has downsides. The band was eating up the accolades. Ranma walked to the bar, "Hi-chan, mind handing me a drink?"

She smiled, "Ranma, I've been wondering. What if you could see again? No energy aura thing needed?"

Ranma whipped towards Himeno, "What? You mean like normal people? Why?"

Himeno leaned in, "There is this doctor; he specializes in reconstructive surgery on the eyes. It's expensive just for a visit,"

Ranma smiled, "I take it that the thing you hid behind the bar is a jar of tips for my visit?"

She blushed, "You caught me Ranma,"

Ranma smiled, "I'll go to him. However if I don't want to surgery, It ain't happening,"

She smiled and handed Ranma his drink. She ran back and forth along the bar keeping customers happy. Ranma sat in his seat pondering the possibility of seeing. 'If it works, I could see. To see again, is it really worth the effort? Do I want that? Losing my sight has given me more than my sight ever did. I promised her I'd see this quack, but I really could give a rip. Damn,'

Ranma continued to sit at the bar as Himeno continued her work. Ranma felt a hand clasp his shoulder, "Hello Fem boy, what a surprise to find that you can sing,"

Ranma turned towards Taro, "It's been a while pantyhose,"

Taro smirked, "Not any more. I beat the freak and got my name changed,"

"Really, what the freak give you?"

Taro laughed, "He didn't, I stomped and told him my name was Hiten Taro. He didn't argue the fact,"

Ranma joined in on the laughter, "Well, good for you. You can't call me fem boy anymore, I'm cured,"

Taro frowned, "What is with the shades in a dark bar?"

Ranma turned back to the bar, "I'm blind. Been that way for a while,"

Taro looked down, "Guess you can't fight anymore,"

Ranma set his drink on the bar. Gray light shone from behind the glasses, "Is that a challenge? When one is blind; their other senses do not go with the sight. It took me a couple of weeks for me to adjust and compensate in my own little way. You want to step into the park or what?"


	4. 4

A common problem. Where and how am I going to end this? I have an idea… but not now!

Taro followed Ranma into the park and waited for Ranma to make the first move. Ranma turned and faced Taro. The instant Minotaur waited for Ranma to make a move. Ranma removed his shades and coat. His lifeless eyes held no emotion. Ranma smiled, "Here is a new one for you Taro,"

Energy flowed through out Ranma's body. Its normal course was changed as it was forced to the right arm. It pooled in and around the clenched fist. Ranma started what seemed like a chestnut fist, but the energy was being released with each punch. Turning Ranma's arm into a Vulcan cannon. The blasts struck Taro with precision. Stray blasts struck the ground around Taro and detonated. The shots soon stopped when Taro fell to the ground. Ranma waited for Taro to stand. When he did, they soon began the barrage of kicks and punches. Taro put up a valiant fight but was soon in a corner. Ranma was fighting more brutally than he remembered. Ranma jumped back when Taro made a sweep kick.

Ranma smiled, "What is the matter Taro? Didn't expect me to hammer you this hard?"

Taro produced a thermos; he poured the contents on his head. Ranma watched as the form of Taro change. His aura told him that taro had changed. However, his 'sight' still saw the human Taro. Ranma took his all familiar stance as he charged his Omni cannon. Taro rushed in, hoping to stop Ranma in time. Ranma smiled slightly, "Omni Cannon!"

The stream of destructive energy slammed into the torso of Taro's cursed form. It let out a shriek as it faded and Taro took its place. The stream ended and Taro slumped to the ground. Ranma approached the unconscious form of Taro, "That was fun,"

Ranma pulled the limp body into the back of the club. The blind man set the young man on the couch in the rehearsal room. Ozzy looked at the unconscious form of Taro, "Looks like he had fun, hate to have been in his shoes,"

Ranma laughed as he pulled a soda from his mini fridge. He sat down on the other couch and opened the soda. Himeno came in and sat with him. The whole band crowded around, "Well, who is this guy?" asked Himeno.

Ranma slouched in his seat, "His name was Pantyhose Taro, its Hiten now. He also use to have a curse like I did, but he changed into something like a minotaur. He came to Nerima to beat down Happosai and get his name changed. His village laws stated only the person who gave the child could change it. We were rivals of sorts, but we always insulted each other,"

Himeno looked at Ranma in wonder, "How many challengers did you have?"

Ranma thought for a moment, "I lost count after the first ten,"

"Who was the last _new_ challenger you had?" shag asked.

Ranma looked away, painful memories of China floated to the surface. "That, was almost the single most difficult fight I ever fought. The guy was named Saffron, the Phoenix King. He kidnapped Akane, my former fiancée, and nearly killed her. I fought with everything had. I was pulling tricks and moves out of thin air, and I still almost lost. He was like a phoenix; he regenerated quickly. I accepted the fact that I might die that day, but I was going to take that bastard with me. After all was said and done, I slew the Phoenix King and he was reborn. I brought Akane back from the dead, and proved that I was probably the strongest on the planet,"

Himeno raised an eyebrow, "What was the most difficult?"

Ranma pulled off the sunglasses, "The fight against the darkness in me. I have stared at the void for so long; it had started to stare back. I wanted to walk into it, oh how tempting it was. But I think you guy are what kept me from walking into that alluring void,"

Everyone turned at the sound of a forced laugh, "Good story Ranma, can I get another bedtime story Femboy?"

Taro was breathing heavy as he sat up. The band helped him to his feet, "Most people don't get up after Ranma beats them,"

"I am nor have I ever been like most people. Saotome, I'll be dropping in now and again to check on you,"

Ranma laughed as Hiten Taro walked out the door, "No problem, I'll pay for the drinks afterwards,"

Taro looked over his shoulder, "I'll hold you to that,"


	5. The end

I has been three months since Taro had arrived and tey had their 'fun' in the park. Ranma was in on thing he absolutly despised, a tuxedo. Within the next thirty minutes, he would be married to Himeno. He was nervous and he hated it. The "Quack" Himeno had him see told him the same old story, There is nothing that can be done blah blah blah. He turned to Oz, "Is the tie straight?"

Oz laughed, "It woul be if you were a Picaso painting,"

Ranma frowned, "I hate this acursed thing! I would rather fight a pair of dragons than wear this accursed strip of fabric. I condem thee to the deepest darkest circle of hell, oh vile cloth!"

His curse echoed out of the room to the main hall where it was overheard by all in attendance. Zed laughed quietly as he tuned his guitar. Ranma had asked him to play the music. He only knew how to play a guitar, which is why Ranma chose him. Ranma viewed organs good for things like _Phantom of the Opera_ which he had to agree. He looked at Ranma's mother who he had actually met two months ago.

Flashback

Zed sat in Ranma's 'hole', the place where ranma practiced his martial arts and music. The place was in the basement and plaster was applied to make the place look like a cave like hole. Ranma wanted it like that, no one knew why. The door opened and down came a middle aged woman in a kimono. Zed began to edge towards the opposite wall until she spoke, "Is that you Ranma?"

Zed frowned, "No, Im Zed, Ranma's friend. Who are you?"

She sighed, "I'm his mother, the one who never realized what he was until I was too late,"

Zed nodded, "I believe he spoke of you. He said all you wanted was a brainless thug that chased as many skirts as possible. I thought he was exaggerating though,"

She hung her head, "It was, until I stopped and thought about what I wanted,"

Zed shook is head and began to make idle small talk untill ranma showed up.

End flashback

Himeno was in her room struggling with her dress. She wanted the western wedding, but was now quickly regreting it. Ranma was screaming obcinities and she was about to do the same. Shampoo laughed at Himeno, "What so hard about a wedding dress? Here, let me help you,"

Within a matter of moments, she was fully dressed and stunned, "Huh? What? But how did you?"

Shampoo smiled, "Learned that from elders. They showed it to me incase a sister was too shy to wear something. I'm going to check on Ranma and fix the tie,"

before she reached the door a small explosion was heard, acomanied by a pleased sigh. Shampoo gave a half lidded look, "Seems Ranma killed another one. What do you want to do?"

She shook her head, "Go asses the damage and see if he at least has the rest of the tuxedo on. I can handle a destroyed tie,"

Shampoo scuried across the hall to find Ranma sunk in a chair minus a tie and the charred remains of an end table in front of him. Tanma had removed his traditional sunglasses letting the whole world see the displeasure in his lifeless eyes. Oz was against the opposite wall terrified. Ranma was fully dressed, which was a blessing. Ranma smiled, "There, I did it. I feel better now. Oh hey shampoo, is she ready?"

She shook her head, "She Rady, but she unhappy you dstroyed another tie,"

Ranma rose to defend himself, "Now just a minute! That thing was alive and was eminating pure evil. So much that even Oz felt it, RIGHT OZ?"

Oz chuckled, "Yea, It was enshrouded in a black aura thingie,"

Shampoo sighed as she told them to hurry so they could get this affair over and done with, she had a resturant to run.

A few minutes and some grumbled apologies, The ceramony took place, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the union of these, the most deserving of couples, in holy matramony. Ranma Saotome, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ranma, not missing a beat gave a confident, "I do,"

"And do you, Himeno Kansaki, take this amn, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Does anyone present have just reason why these two should not be wed?"

"You bet I do!" came from the back.

Everyone turned to see Akane, in full rage mode, "That is my fiancce!"

Ranma's Aura sprang to life almost instantly,"WHAT!"

She smirked, "I never broke the engagement Ranma. You belong to me,"

Before anyone could blink Ranma had a blast ready, "Leave now, your not invited or wanted,"

"Ranma, get her out of here, She is ruining the wedding," Nokoda said.

Next thing that Akane saw, was the oncoming train known only as Ranma's omni cannon. The reverand Robert Shagsworth coughed, "Now that that was taken care of, I now pronounce you man and"

"I'm not through yet," Akane said weakly.

What happened next was shocking, Himeno used the one thing she learned from Ranma to defend herself, a small blask which she called "BREAK LINE"

Ranma smiled, "I love this woman,"

"AH hm, man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Shag said with a smile.

AND SO OFF INTO THE SUNSET RODE RANMA AND HIS NEW BRIDE ON THEIR CHOPPER,

honestly, the whole objection part is a retorical question...


End file.
